Father
by Kc495
Summary: Sometimes he forgets his place. And it's all her fault.


He sat on the edge of his chair. Face in his hands. Fingers tearing at his hair.

It was quiet. Everyone has gone home for the day. _Good_. They'd notice. And he didn't he could make up a good enough excuse.

Not today.

This didn't happen all the time. In fact... He hardly ever got angry. Much less at his father. He knew better.

Like his father had said, hand still raised. "I don't know what's gotten into you" He didn't know either. "Raising your voice at me." What was he thinking?

It was all the girl's fault. He insisted. She got into his head. She said he should stick up for himself. That he didn't have to drink from the cup they gave him.

She made him forgot his place.

"And _Begging_?" He said, like venom. "I'm disappointed, Kyoya. I thought you were better than this."

He was stupid, for blurting out that he deserved more. That he deserved recognition. He was stupid to think that he'd give him a chance, besides baiting him along like a fish.

How stupid.

"Kyoya?"

Another voice came from the crack in the door. He felt nauseous, trying to hide the traces of dejection on his face. But he knew it was no good. She was sharp.  
He knew the moment he fumbled to put his glasses back on that she caught him.

Her eyes were wide, and for a moment she looked shocked, but quickly pulled a very fake, very forced smile.

"You in here by yourself?"

"The party's over." He said immediately. "Everyone's gone home."

Haruhi nodded, agreeing that was a dumb question. She would have headed home by now too. Except as she watched the other club members and their families pile into their limos, she noticed Kyoya was the only one of the Ootori's who hadn't left yet.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking across the club room, until she was beside him. That was another dumb question. His hair was disheveled. The tie from his suit was half untied and thrown on the floor. He was worst then she thought.

"I'm fine." He said casually. That was at least something he was good at. _Hiding_. "You know, you should hit the subway before it rains."

"What about you?"

"I have things to do. I might as well stay here."

She suddenly frowned. Noticing his glasses were crooked. They looked broken.

"Did he hit you again?"

He bit back a groan. "You _heard_?"

"Sorry."

She pulled up a chair and sat beside him. He tensed and shifted away but she caught his glasses between her hands and nimbly slid them off his face. And He let her.

He couldn't see her face anymore. It was blurry. But he felt her, as her hands cupped over his cheeks. She caressed them gently, because his cheek had started to swell.

It made her sick. And the words just started to tumble pass her lips before she knew to stop herself.

"I hate him."

"That's not like you." He mumbled, half amused until his voice fell again. "He's my father. You shouldn't speak ill of him—"

"And he shouldn't treat you like this." She snapped back. "I'm tired of him always—"

"I don't know why you're acting as if he broke one of my limbs," he scoffed. "As you can see, I'm fine. And it's got nothing to do with you."

That hurt. She knew he was stubborn, but considering they've already been dating a year, she would have thought he had gotten over that by now.

"I think it does, a little bit." Haruhi argued.

"That's not what I meant."

She pushed his bangs back, straightening the tangles he had made from his constant tugging. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth from her fingertips and her breath as she leaned forward, and planted a kiss just above his nose.

"What was it about this time? College? The company?"

"Everything."

At that, she pulled him close, and he sunk into her, until his face was hidden against her shoulder and all he could smell was a faint hint of her shampoo.

"It looks like you haven't slept in _days_. This isn't fair. Stop over doing it," she pleaded. "You... Don't have to try so hard. Just... Do your best. He doesn't deserve any more than that."

"I'm _trying_ my best. You know that's not good enough." He strained, feeling her arms tighten around his shoulders.

"Then he doesn't deserve you at all."


End file.
